


A Perfect Juxtaposition

by Stella_Lost



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domesticity, Introspection, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Lost/pseuds/Stella_Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono ponders her date later that night as she practices a little domesticity</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this has been tormenting me since May and I couldn’t get it to settle right. Flitting in and out of my brainpan like a deranged moth addicted to a strobe light. So it figures that it would tweak into place just as I started editing a different work that I promised to post soon. What’s a writer to do, but try to do both. (Expect Filling the Niche, part III, later today.)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters within this work of fiction belong to CBS and its holding companies. No profit is expected or even desired for its creation. I just like to take the pretties out and pose them a bit, really. You know, dress them up or in most cases, undress them and then make them act out fantasies. It was written for a bit of fun and that is all.

**  
A Perfect Juxtaposition   
**

 

It’s not fair, she thought, as she tucked the new soft green cotton sheets snuggly around the corner of the bed. She should be excited for the coming night; after all, it was going to be their eighth date . . . and hopefully the third time that they would venture into her bedroom.

 

She stepped over to the chair in the corner of the room and snagged the light yellow blanket that lay there. He was a great guy, one that made her feel as though she could become the most treasure shell ever discovered. He always handled her with such a gentle touch.

 

Unfurling the blanket high above the bed, she watched it settle smoothly, if a little short, across the expanse. Is that the problem, she pondered as she gathered the blanket into her arms again, the complete and utterly debilitating, in her mind, evenness of their relationship.

 

Flipping the blanket again until it glided to a crooked stop atop the sheets. Her family loved him. He was smart. Reliable. Solid. She stepped to the left side of the bed and pulled at the blanket until it reached to just below the decorative edge of the top sheet.

 

Chin loved him for his loyalty and his blatantly obvious reverence in the treatment of his baby cousin. She sneered at the thought as she smoothed a wrinkle down as she rounded the end of the bed again. She was in her late twenties; she didn’t need the family to approve of any man she chose to date.

 

Walking up the right side of the bed, she let her fingers whisper over the soft fuzz of the blanket. Its silken binding catching on the roughened pads of her fingertips. She liked him though, his easy smile and playful laugh.

 

Tugging at the utmost edge until it was even with the other side; she flipped the edge of the sheet down to cover the top of the blanket. Steve liked him because he was fast with his work and didn’t question his motives.

 

She crossed back to the left and brought the sheet down to match. Hell, she thought bitterly, even Danny liked him . . . and Danny didn’t like anyone, well, except his daughter.

 

She stood back and admired her domesticity before she grabbed the pillows on the chair and tossed them onto the bed. Was that the problem, she wondered, the plain fact that everybody seemed to like her boyfriend more than she did.

 

As she settled the pillows into their proper position, she wondered what Charlie would say when he entered her little serene cocoon of coziness and saw what she had planned for the evening.

 

She could feel the sly grin starting itch at her lips as she pulled the drawer to the nightstand open. He _did_ say that tonight’s excitement was up to his lady and her imagination.

 

Smoothing a hand down the darkened purple head of the dildo that lay atop the smooth leather straps of the harness, she could feel both restraint and desire growing equally in her lithe body. Spiraling up, in a perfect juxtaposition from her core.

 

Closing the drawer on the temptation to model it again in front of the mirror, she straightened the throw rug beside the bed with her toe and crossed to the door of the bedroom. She had promised to cook for him tonight and if anything, Kono Kalakaua was a woman of her word.

 


End file.
